A Curious Attraction
by Satoshi'sBabe
Summary: I suck at Summeries but...one night Mizuki Ashiya comes home to find Sano in bed with another girl and she storms out of the house...but the question is: whats going to happen to her? i changed the ending a bit


A Curious Attraction

**A Curious Attraction**

I do not own any of the characters or the story just this fan fiction

I apologize since there won't be a summery because that would absolutely spoil my story and so I hope you guy's don't dislike me for this and will read the story anyway.

0 thank you and enjoy!

And now the story begins…

We'll start our story on a depressing, rainy evening…

Tonight happened to be a particularly cold, rainy, depressing evening and it didn't help that it was mainly depressing because Mizuki Ashiya and Izumi Sano got into a fight.

It had been just a few weeks ago that Izumi told Ashiya that he knew her secret and he had accepted it and said that he loved her very much, but tonight when Ashiya came home after an uneventful dinner she found Sano in bed with another girl. The girl was lying on top of Sano and they both looked content. Ashiya had looked at the scene a couple seconds longer and came to the conclusion that Sano did not love her as much as he had claimed. He wasn't even drunk.

When Sano woke up he was startled to see Mizuki while he was with this other girl. He tried to tell Mizuki "it's not what it seems…really!" he said frantically but she wouldn't believe it. "I don't believe you Sano. You're not even drunk"! Mizuki was in tears and told Izumi "this is twice I've seen you now and if I let this go on I'm only going to get hurt again. So I'm going to end this here. Sano we're OVER"! She was in tears as she ran out the door into the pouring rain, no jacket or umbrella.

She ran from the dorm in complete tears not paying attention too where she was going and ran to another house and slumped down against the door, pulled her feet into her chest and looked up as the rain pelted her tear streaked face.

It had been about 15 minutes and Mizuki was still outside this person's door but she wasn't conscious. She had fainted from all the stress and the immense cold. Her uniform was completely soaked through when a shadowed figure walked around the corner. The figured picked Mizuki up from where she lay and brought her inside. Once they had walked into the house and felt the warmth Mizuki slowly began to open her eyes. She felt someone undressing her, peeling the wet clothes off her very cold body, in a bathroom with a tub filling with luke warm water.

She was dazed so she still couldn't recognize the person that was with her but the feel of semi-rough hands on her skin indicated that it was a male. As she was gently placed in the tub of water feeling came back to her and slowly her focus came back as well. The man was behind her gently washing her back and without realizing it she moaned quietly but it did not go unnoticed.

"Your awake now"? Asked a familiar voice.

"Y…yes" Mizuki said a little startled at how calm her voice was.

"Well that's good too know. Can you stand up"? The familiar male voice questioned.

Mizuki clutched the sides of the tub and slowly began lifting herself up. She staggered a bit but other than that she stood up just fine. The male was standing behind her with a towel too wrap her body in.

He said "I'll bring you something too wear and then you can tell me why you were on my door step crying. Then I might, depending on your answer, let you stay the night".

Right then she recognized the male's voice as Dr. Umeda, the school nurse.

"Umm… alright"? She didn't know what else too say.

Umeda left the bathroom and went into his room and pulled out a T-shirt for Mizuki. Because Mizuki was as small as she was the shirt reached almost too her knees. She couldn't help uttering a small chuckle at how silly she felt wearing Umeda's T-shirt. Umeda just looked at her strangely and said "ok enough fooling around, sit down and tell me why the hell you were on my doorstep".

"Well when I got back to the dorm after an uneventful dinner I found Sano in bed with another girl and this is the second time this has happened and… well… I decided that before I got hurt again, to break up with Sano". She had started a fresh round of tears and Umeda couldn't keep himself from walking over too her and holding her, reassuring her.

"Ok, ok I guess you can stay. Besides after the way I found you lying on the ground in the rain someone's gotta keep an eye on your health". Umeda gave in and told Mizuki that it was time for bed. Mizuki just looked at him with curious eyes and said "are you sure this is ok? Cause I know you don't really like girls and you've already helped me quite a bit as it is".

"If I had such a problem with girls I never would have bothered too say that you could stay here tonight. Especially since were gonna have to share the bed. I don't have any futons or many extra blankets too lay out on the floor or couch too keep either of us warm enough. I have too get my heater replaced. The bed is big enough for two so don't worry about that. Now then lets get too bed".

Mizuki just stared at him in curiosity as he turned his back too her walking too the bed. Before she knew what she was doing Mizuki ran into his back and hugged him from behind. He was completely shocked by her bold move.

"Umm…" Umeda was confused and didn't know what to do.

"Thank you" Mizuki said in a small voice.

He turned around too stare into Mizuki's big, colorful eyes. 'Why does she have this affect on me?' Umeda thought as he felt a growing erection. 'Shit'! He was now getting nervous. 'I thought I was gay damn it!' When he looked Mizuki up and down his erection got bigger because he realized that she wasn't wearing any underwear under the shirt. Mizuki stared up at him oddly and then he shocked both of them by kissing her. 'I'm gay darn it! But Mizuki is the only female that's ever made me feel this way. Damn it!' Umeda was cursing himself for his and her actions while sliding his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She was still shocked but allowed it.

While they made out Umeda started leading Mizuki to the bed holding her waist against him gently but firmly. He pulled away and they both gasped for air and Umeda voiced his confession to her in between big gulps of air "you're the only female that's ever made me feel this way, Mizuki". Mizuki stared at him with glazed eyes and then said "I've liked you for awhile now, Dr." Mizuki put a purr on Dr. He just stared at her lustfully and said, as he gently pushed her down on the bed, "If we get caught I could lose my job"

"Then lets not get caught" Mizuki said leaning in as he captured her lips with his once more and putting his hand under the shirt and, with feather light touches, smoothed his hands over and around Mizuki's body earning some very lustful moans.

Umeda had removed his shirt with Mizuki's help leaving his well toned nicely built chest bare and beautifully exposed for Mizuki to worship. They had switched places, so now Mizuki was on top and teasing the hell out of Umeda. She kissed him from his neck to the beginning of his pants so lightly that it just felt like a ghost smoothing over his body. "Mizuki" Umeda said in a hard lustful whisper as Mizuki sucked on each of his little, perky man nubs. He had, had enough of that and switched places with her again, Sort of. Now he had Mizuki sitting up straddling his lap while he did his many tricks to tease her body.

He removed the shirt that he now felt was in the way and one of the most annoying walls between him and what he wanted. After removing her shirt he leaned back to take in the site before him more properly. She had developed nicely, Curves in all the right places and a nice set of nearly C boobs. He pulled her now naked form into an embrace that had his head between her chest and her body bending into but away from him. He released her and started groping one of her boobs while kissing and suckling as much as he could reach in their position.

After a couple minutes he moved on to the other side but this time he took her breast into his mouth, sucking on it and teasing it with his tongue. "Ahhh" she cried out in pleasure, she hadn't ever felt this way even with Izumi. "U…Ume…."

Umeda cut her off by kissing her lips and telling her "there is no more need for words. Let your body and actions speak for you". After that he lifted her off his lap and Erection and laid her on the bed in all her naked glory. He started unbuttoning his pants when Mizuki leaned forward and put her hands on his waist band. She looked up at him and with a silent agreement he let her remove his pants and she did it ever so torturously and that absolutely teased the hell out of him and his hardness.

His pants were at his knees when she started dragging her hands ghostly over his legs, up his thighs, and over the hardened member. He bucked his hips a little and that made Mizuki smile sensuously. She had finished de-panting Umeda and decided to drive him insane.

She stood up on her knees and was high enough to put herself right above his manhood and lightly sit there and start making out with him again. He didn't mind of course he was thoroughly enjoying every minute of this. Although it was absolutely hard on his cock and he needed to get rid of the pain. He wasn't too fond of his own pain, especially right now. He pushed Ashiya against the pillows and climbed on top of her. Slowly starting to tease her. He moved his hand slowly across her thigh and earned himself a soft moan. Next he began kissing her from the neck down, slowly reaching her treasured spot. He made stops at her breasts and licked, sucked and played with her tight nipples.

After that he went to her stomach and even lower until he was at her entrance. His mouth was at her opening and he flicked his tongue out and went extra slow licking her. She was semi-amazed by his skill with tongue and arched herself into him more. When he finally stopped she was panting.

Now it was Mizuki's turn to relive some of his pain. She pushed him back from his kneeling position over her and out of no were placed her mouth over his cock and started slowly sucking and licking. She wasn't as good as Umeda but she had some skill and Umeda welcomed her presence over him. He could feel his climax coming but knew it wouldn't be over yet; just a couple more good hard sucks and he would be temporarily lost to the world. He got just what he wanted after Mizuki made a final pull upward to get off. He came and cried out in pleasure.

Now that he was through with teasing, he got hard again and was ready to finish what they started. Mizuki was lying against the pillows in all her naked glory waiting for him to crawl on top of her. Well he did what she wanted him to do but in this case he literally crawled to her and on top, his hair obscured his vision but he could still see.

He pushed into her and stopped when he noticed her eyes shut tight. She was clutching the bed sheets for dear life; he smirked at her but continued. He continuously shoved into her and pulled back out. After about the fifth thrust she had gotten used to it and was enjoying it and it showed by the way she was moaning, panting and asking for more. They were both about to reach their peaks.

They had finally reached their peak and Mizuki screamed out Umeda's name and that shocked him. Umeda collapsed on the bed next to Ashiya and swept her sweaty hair out of her face then said in a rather hoarse whisper "It's Curious… I'm gay and yet I still put up with you and now I've gone and screwed with you. Really, ever since you got here I've had this curious attraction to you". Mizuki replied "well I knew you were gay but I have had an attraction to you to, even while I was dating Sano". With that they had fallen asleep holding each other, under the covers having only a perfectly peaceful sleep.

Ok I hope you all enjoyed this. I haven't done any of this before but I'm a rather sexually frustrated teenager so yes my stories lack detail. But I hope you all liked it anyways and will continue to R&R on my stories. And please excuse some of my terminology


End file.
